Miraculous Pride & Prejudice
by suicunespurr
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir Pride & Predjudice AU *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**Side Note: Before I begin, Tikki and Plagg are humans and there are no miraculous. Just the Miraculous Characters and a whole lot of Pride and Prejudice. Takes place in modern day. Ok, now we start.**

Alya sat at her desk, staring at a blank page on her computer, waiting for her to start writing. It was the beginning of the semester and as part of one of her journalism classes, she had to write and maintain a blogg during the semester. What to write was the problem.

"Alya, are you busy?" Alya turned to see her roommate and bestie, Marinette, the sweetest girl she had ever met and aspiring fashion designer.

"Not really, just trying to work on school work," Alya slumped in her chair as the bluenette entered their shared room.

"Is it for the blog project?"

"Yeah, I can't think of anything. What did you say you needed?" Alya pushed away from her desk, her chair rolling to see Marinette standing with fabric folded in her arms.

"I finished fixing the dress you wanted to wear to the party this Friday. Can you try it on, so I can make sure everything is fine." Alya smiled and took the dress from the girl, heading to the bathroom to change, only to find the bathroom locked. She knocked.

"Busy!" Alya could hear Rose and Alix on the other side of the door.

"Come on, I need to change."

"We're busy! Rose is doing my nails." answered Alix.

"Can't you do that in your room?"

"Can't you change downstairs?" asked Rose. Alya sighed, knowing it was useless to fight with the two girls. She walked downstairs to find Juleka sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey Juleka, do you know if anyone is in the bathroom?" Juleka looked up and shook her head, "no," then went back to reading. Ever since their other roommate Mylene had moved out to live with her boyfriend, Juleka had gotten quieter. Alya went into the bathroom and changed, only to come and come face to face with a whirlwind of their guardian and caretaker, Tikki.

"Plagg! Oh hello Alya."

"Hi Tikki, everything ok?"

"Yes! No! Maybe. Plagg!" Tikki rushed off to her husband's office in the back of the house, where he was probably researching some kind of cheese of sorts. Alya heard the pounding of footsteps as Rose and Alix rushed down the stairs to listen at the door.

"Rose! Alix! It's not polite to listen," Alya scolded as Marinette calmly followed the girls down the stairs, with two other dresses in hand.

"She left the door open, so it's not a secret," answered Rose. Alya, Marinette, and Juleka joined the two other girls to listen at the door.

"The house on Netherfield has finally been sold."

"Really now?"

"Do you not wish to know who bought it."

"You'll probably tell me anyway."

"A Mr. Adrien Agreste. He is coming to live here. Mrs. Raincomprix told me that his father is thinking of starting a branch of the Agreste Fashion line here.

"And why would I care about that?"

"Plagg! We need to get him and one of our girls together."

"They are old enough to choose suitable men for themselves."

"But will they choose a rich handsome young man like Mr. Agreste if we do not help them?"

"If Mr. Agreste fancies himself one of the girls, then it happen on their own terms."

"Plagg!"

"Yes Tikki."

"He will not get a chance to 'fancy' them if you don't help them along. You need to introduce yourself."

"Why?"

"If you introduce yourself, then you can invite him to dinner, and he can meet the girls."

"Your logic simply astounds me." Alya giggled. As much as she loved the elderly couple as if they were her own parents, nothing quite like Plagg's sarcasm versus Tikki's panics were always amusing.

The door opened to the older man, his black hair already greying.

"I think I'll check the front door to be sure the neighbors weren't listening as well," Plagg meandered past the girls, followed by Tikki as she stormed after him.

"Plagg, if you don't do something, these girls will be stuck here forever, or worse, go home to their parents, where they will end up unmarried and unhappy for the rest of their days."

"Oh Tikki, we aren't that desperate to find a man," Alya chided the woman, the rest of the girls following the couple.

"See, look what you've done," Tikki grabbed Alya's face and cradled it in her arms.

"Don't worry darling, we'll find you the perfect man, with or without Plagg's help," Tikki snarled the last part at her husband.

"So now you don't want my help?"

"Not if you are going to be like this!"

"Like what."

Tikki fumed, "Impossible."

"Shame, I guess my meeting with Mr. Agreste was pointless then." Plagg after checking the front door walked back to his study, leaving his wife speechless.

"You... you... how?"

"Yesterday, at the school. Seems Mr. Agreste plans on attending the party this weekend to meet some design students." Plagg sent a wink to Marinette, who blushed at the idea at working for the famous fashion line.

"Plagg! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

 **To clarify Marinette, Alya, Rose, Juleka, and Alix are university students living with an older couple, Plagg and Tikki. Plagg is a professor.**

 **I loved the Lizzie Bennet Diaries and wanted to make a Miraculous version.**

 **Whose Who**

 **Elizabeth - Alya**

 **Jane - Marinette**

 **Mr. Bennett - Plagg**

 **Mrs. Bennett - Tikki**

 **Lydia - Rose**

 **Kitty - Alix**

 **Mary - Juleka**

 **Character list will grow as more characters enter the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

The university gym was packed with students for the first party of the year. So much so that it began to leak out onto the lawn nearby, with the student council setting up lights outside.

Alya and Marinette were off to the side on the dance floor, dancing the night away, along with Alya's friend Sabrina, who was a business major. Alya and Sabrina had roomed together their freshman year before Alya met Marinette. Even though Alya was now off campus, she and Sabrina kept in touch.

From their spot, Alya could Rose and Alix were the center of attention, admired by all the boys present. On the sidelines, Juleka conversed with her old roommate, Mylene, who was waiting for her boyfriend to bring them some punch. Closer to snack bar, Alya could see Plagg monitoring the activities, making sure no one spiked the punch bowl while sampling some cheese. Tikki flittered around all over the place, probably inquiring after Adrien Agreste. She efforts must have been rewarded when as the song changed, Tikki raced to Marinette and Alya.

"Come one girls, Mr. Agreste is here," Tikki grabbed Marinette's hand, who grabbed Alya's, who grabbed Sabrina. Juleka, noticing what was going on, politely left her friend to join the group. Plagg, fearing the worse, hastened towards his wife.

"Ah, perfect, just whom we were talking about. Mr. Agreste, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. One of my most talented design students," the group stopped, Tikki pushing Marinette a bit forward towards Adrien Agreste.

Alya would admit, Adrien was a very handsome man, with perfectly groomed blond hair and sparkingly green eyes that seemed to dance at the introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Agreste. I'm a big fan of your father's work," Marinette extended her hand.

"I'm pleased to hear it, and please call me Adrien."

"Thanks Adrien." Marinette felt a nudge from behind.

"Oh, this is my house mother Tikki Miraculous, her husband Plagg," Marinette turned to each person as she introduced everyone.

"My roommate Alya, her friend Sabrina, and Juleka who also lives with us."

"Sound like quite a full house."

"It is, but it's a lot of fun."

Alya looked between the two, to see Marinette turning slightly pink as Adrien continued to smile sunshine on her.

"Oh, this is my sister, Chloe," Alya noticed that beside Adrien stood a blond girl with blue eyes, her look disapproving of the whole event before shaking Marinette's hand.

"And my best friend Nino Lahiffe," Alya turned to see standing beside Adrien a young man with black hair and tan skin. He stiffly accepted Marinette's hand and shook it.

"Are you enjoying your new place?"

"Very much. Despite it being a small town, I can really see the Agreste branch starting something here."

"That would be wonderful. I originally lived in Paris before coming to school here, so I had hoped upon graduating I could work at the Paris Branch. But I love the people so much here, working in this town would be great."

A slow song started, couples pairing up to dance.

"May I have this dance," Adrien asked with a bow. Marinette smiled and nodded, as he escorted her onto the dance floor.

"A match made in heaven," Tikki leaned over to Plagg, who had already returned to the snack table. Tikki chased after her husband.

"Excuse us," Alya pulled Juleka and Sabrina away.

"Well that went good," commented Sabrina as they made their way to a way, and Juleka retreated back to Mylene.

"For Marinette perfect, our baby girl is growing up and entering the fashion world."

"If she plays her cards right."

"Nothing much to play at this point. She's already charmed the sock off of him it seems."

"Still, better to be careful."

"Stop worrying, Marinette's got this in the bag." Alya looked over to see her roommate laughing at something Adrien said. Her eyes danced with his as they moved to the music. reluctantly parting when the song ended.

Marinette giggled on her way over as Adrien made his way back to his professor and friends.

"Someone seems happy."

"Oh Alya, it was wonderful. Adrien is so nice. He said he will be stopping by a couple classes next week, so I can show him my sketchbook. I'm so excited!" Marinette could barely contain her excitement.

"Good job Marinette," congratulated Sabrina.

"Girl, you rocked," Alya gave her friend a hug, "Come on, lets dance."

Alya pulled her friends onto the dance floor, enjoying the music.

* * *

Alya stood along the wall along with Sabrina behind the stacked bleachers near the snack bar, sipping some punch, while watching Marinette dance again with Adrien. The slow song had long since ended, and they were dancing to something more fast-paced, but both seemed to be enjoying themselves. Alya looked over to see neither Adrien's sister or his friend, both scowling with disapproval.

"What's eating them?" Sabrina turned to where Alya gestured with her cup.

"Who knows. May they don't like parties."

"Should have stayed home then." The music stopped and Adrien left Marinette to get some drinks, his friend approaching him.

"Can we go yet?"

"Why? Aren't you having fun?"

"Not especially."

"Is it the sound quality? I know the music isn't that great, but it's fun. Try dancing with someone."

"Because you found a good partner for dancing?"

"Marinette is amazing, absolutely beautiful, and she has a real eye for fashion." Alya and Sabrina squealed in delight at the young man's praise.

"Congratulations, you found a pretty girl. Can we go home now."

"Come on Nino, just dance with someone. What about Alya, Marinette's roommate."

"She's decent. Tolerable at best. But not worth my time." Alya scowled.

"I'll take Chloe home, and send the driver back for you."

"You sure?" Without another word, Nino went off to Adrien's sister, while Adrien returned to Marinette, who introduced him to Mylene and her boyfriend, Ivan.

"Decent," Alya chugged her punch in one gulp.

"Alya..."

"Tolerable." Alya clenched the empty cup in her fist and tossed in the trash.

"Alya, don't do something you'll regret."

"Oh, I won't regret this," Alya pulled out her phone and opened to her blog, furiously typing as she spent the rest of the night fuming in the corner.

* * *

"Alya, what's this?" Marinette entered their bedroom, brushing her recently dried hair as Alya sat on her bed, watching cat videos.

"What's what?"

"This," Marinette tossed her phone onto Alya's bed. It was opened to Alya's blog post.

"Sorry, that guy just made me so frickin mad..." before Alya could further, Marinette wrapped her roommate in a hug.

"Alya, don't let one boy's opinion of you define you."

"I know, he just pissed me off. The nerve of him, thinking he is better than anyone else."

"Don't worry Alya, someday you'll show him how awesome when you are on his TV doing coverage for France 24 News."

"You know what, I don't even care. He's stuck up, rude, and prideful. Why bother my time with him?"

"Well you did spend an hour ranting about how terrible he is on the internet."

"And that's all he is going to get."

Marinette smiled and gave her friend a squeeze before returning to bed.

"So, how was the rest of your night with Adrien?" Marinette's checks turned bright pink.

"Oh Alya, he's absolutely wonderful. I mean everything I said and so much more," Marinette flopped on her bed as Alya rushed over to her side to hear all the details.

"He's kind, thoughtful, considerate. He aims to see only the best in others. He loves puns, especially cat puns. He use to model, but now his father is training him to take over the business. He plays piano, can fence, and speaks Chinese. He wants to move the Agreste branch out her to create a relaxing work environment for the staff out of the city. He loves cats," Marinette rambled.

"Girl, this sound more like you like him rather just potentially working him. Marinette's blush deepened as she started to trace little cats on her blanket.

"Maybe, maybe I do like him."

"GIRL!" Alya squealed and hugged her roomie.

* * *

 **Whose Who:**

 **Elizabeth - Alya**

 **Darcy - Nino**

 **Jane - Marinette**

 **Bingley - Adrien**

 **Mr. Bennett - Plagg**

 **Mrs. Bennett - Tikki**

 **Lydia - Rose**

 **Kitty - Alix**

 **Mary - Juleka**

 **Charlotte - Sabrina**

 **Caroline - Chloe**


End file.
